Gae
Gae is a main character on Letterkenny in seasons 3 and 6, and appears as a guest in Season 5. She is played by Sarah Gadon. Biography Stewart informed Roald and the other Skids that Devon had disappeared, and proceeded to destroy things Devon had left behind in the basement. Amidst this, someone costumed in a clown mask and rainbow clown costume threw stink bombs into the basement . The figure later returned, but this time, the Skids were ready, and they accosted the intruder, whom they assumed at first to be Devon. To their shock, however, it was a girl . After some confusion about her name—initially, they interpreted "Gae" to refer to her sexual orientation—she explained that her parents banished her to live with her aunt in Letterkenny for poor behavior . She had chosen the clown costume for making mischief as clowns had been inflicting terror on the public all over North America. Gae gave three reasons for her rebelliousness: "I hate the world, I hate my parents, I hate myself." Her goal was to misbehave so much in Letterkenny that her parents would be forced to bring her back to the city. They organized the Skids into a group calling itself Freaks Acting Krayzee United (F.A.K.U., pronounced "fuck you"). F.A.K.U. then began a campaign of petty vandalism all over Letterkenny . After that success, Stewart directed F.A.K.U. to a new project, Operation Gae, with the objective of getting Gae back to the city. They ventured out after dark to steal mailboxes, although Roald was reluctant at first because it is a federal crime . Initially, some blamed this on the Natives, and Tanis was compelled to deny involvement to Wayne. Given the heat, F.A.K.U. lay low and passed time playing classic video games. Gae's mother Kim (the psychologist who had previously gone on a date with Wayne ) showed up there to take her back; the plan had succeeded . After a tearful goodbye, Stewart suggests the group go on one more rampage in her honor, but in light of the freezing temperatures, they elect to stay indoors and do hard drugs instead . Gae returned to Letterkenny to lead an intervention for Stewart, with Glen and Katy, concerned about his obsession with the Dark Web. All are present for his return, where Roald is shocked at his appearance . Stewart moves in with Gae in the city, and they carry on a sexually adventuresome relationship. He works as a DJ at a nightclub, and on the side, they (with the help of Roald) make and sell GHB to the clubbers, dyed green so that it cannot be used as a roofie. Concerned that his proximity to drugs will lead to a relapse, Roald convinces the Hicks to come to the city and fetch Stewart, leading to a pained breakup . Trivia * The clown terror of which Gae speaks refers to widespread reports of "evil clowns" that began in North America in the late summer of 2016. There were a handful of attacks and other crimes perpetrated by people wearing clown masks, but with no evident connection to each other, and most sightings were dismissed as mass hysteria. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Gallery RoaldGae6x2.jpg StewartGaeBed6x2.jpg BradleyIsaKiller.jpg Gae3x5.jpg LesHiques.jpg GaePromo20180628.jpg|Promotional image Category:Characters Category:The Skids